This invention relates to an electrical switch that is weatherproof and well protected against impacts and operator abuse.
Electrical switches are commonly used as control switches in outdoor applications. For example, a delivery truck may carry a hydraulically-powered lift gate, and electrical switches are typically provided on the outside of the delivery trucks to allow the driver to control the lift gate. Such electrical switches must operate reliably in a harsh environment. Any switch failure can cause such delivery truck to be stranded, particularly if the switch fails with the lift gate in the lowered position.
In the past, lift gate switches of this type have proven insufficiently rugged in use. Such switches are exposed at an exterior surface of the truck, and they are subjected to occasional impacts from moving objects. Furthermore, operator abuse may disable a switch if it is not properly designed. Weather-proofness is another important characteristic of such switches.